


Infinite Warfare - New Territory

by Scottyrider



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottyrider/pseuds/Scottyrider
Summary: This takes place after the events of the operation Burn Water in Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, where Captain Nick Reyes and his robot squad partner Ethan, almost died together drifting into airspace but Ethan managed to keep Reyes alive long enough for them to get rescued. Before fainting out, Reyes told Ethan he was more than just his soldier partner, he was his brother, his family.Now, after surviving incredible odds, Captain Reyes and Ethan decide to discuss that moment they had. Where they showed attachment for one another. Ethan confesses what he felt when he thought he lost Reyes, and with this closer bond together, they explore this new phase in their lives... in all kinds of ways.
Relationships: E3N | Ethan & Nick Reyes, Nick Reyes & Ethan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Infinite Warfare - New Territory

** New Territory **

** Captain’s Quarters, after Operation Burn Water in Call of Duty Infinite Warfare **

*Captain Nick Reyes sits back thoughtfully in front of his desk after the last mission and his rescue*   
  
*E3N - Ethan enters the room*

  
Ethan: You wanted to see me sir?   
  
Nick: Hey Ethan, just wanted to see how you're doing after what we went through.   
  
  
*Nick gets up and shakes hand with Ethan*   
  
  
Ethan: Doing good sir, satisfied that I managed to make you stay with me.   
  
Nick: No need for formalities with me Ethan. How did you really feel?   
  
Ethan: I... I... don’t know sir. I don’t know what happened, but it seemed like I felt things...   
  
Nick: Yeah, I remember you said you felt... fear.   
  
Ethan: Yes, I... felt fear of losing you... my captain... my brother... afraid of... being alone... forever.   
  
Nick: That’s great Ethan... that your somehow developing these feelings...   
  
Ethan: Is it really great? It feels painful...   
  
Nick: That’s what makes us humans, yes.

Ethan: What did you feel Captain... when it happened?

Nick: Same as you buddy, but also in a way... relieved.

Ethan: How so?

Nick: Because I was with you, wouldn’t have it another way to spend my last minutes with.

Ethan: That’s kind of you sir, I’m happy you're so accepting of me as family. I thought I would never feel this... attachment.   
  
Nick: Your special to me Ethan, never forget that. We went through a lot of hell together.  
  
Ethan: That we have sir.   
  
  
*A sudden pause happens between them*   
  
  
Nick: Something else on your mind Ethan?   
  
Ethan: No... maybe?

Nick: I’m all ears.    
  
Ethan: Well...sir, when you fainted, and I thought I lost you, I held you all wrapped up on my arms...   
  
Nick: Yeah, only way I would have survived...

Ethan: Yes... but...

Nick: But?

Ethan: It was also the first time I had wrapped someone on my arms...

Nick: Oh... (Nick smiles) well I guess we should hug from now on then. 

Ethan: I... I would like that sir. Feeling so close to you, made me realize how much I care about you sir... more than just my captain.   
  
Nick: Well like I said you're a broth... (Ethan interrupts)

Ethan: more than just a brother... 

Nick: Oh?

  
*Ethan slowly approaches Nick*

  
Ethan: but it doesn’t make any sense... for my kind...

Nick: its new territory for you... 

Ethan: yes... Is this... normal?

Nick: For a human, yes...  
  


*Nick puts a hand on Ethan’s left side of his metallic head gently, as if he was padding a human’s face cheek*   
  
  
Nick: What do you feel now?  
  
Ethan: Warmth... but also... completed...   
  
Nick: You know... this is new territory for me as well.   
  
Ethan: Then... perhaps we can both discover... together?   
  
Nick: perhaps...  
  
  
*Ethan leans in closer to Reyes, and embraces him with his arms, the same way he did to keep him alive, but this time, in a more gently matter has the captain is only wearing a gray tank top shirt and plain military pants instead of his full armor.*   
  
  
Nick: Is this how you did it?   


Ethan: Yes... but a bit more aggressive...

Nick: (laughs) Well, I can see the appeal...

  
*While keeping their embrace together, Ethan slowly swifts one of his hands on Nick’s back, to the lower end of his shirt and slowly push inside his shirt to have a feel of the soldier’s back.*   
  
  
Ethan: I never felt human skin like this before... is so soft... gentle... fragile....  
  
Nick: Now you know why so much armor.   
  
  
*His hand then slowly dives lower on the back, and goes inside nick’s boxer briefs making Nick do a low moan*   
  
  
Ethan: something wrong sir?   
  
Nick: No... it just... feels good.   
  
Ethan: oh... I’m glad!   
  
  
*His fingers slowly explore his cheeks until he slowly goes inside a little bit, making Reyes moan louder. Ethan happy to hear his captain enjoying this, pushes more fingers in. He continues a slow progression of in and out with his fingers*   
  
  
Nick: Ethan....   
  
  
*He then slowly removes his fingers and his hand from the inside of his underwear and frees the captain for a moment from they're hugging embrace. Nick desperate for more action, removes his shirt slowly for Ethan.*   
  
  
Nick: Want to explore the front?   
  
Ethan: Yes... but I still want to be close with you.   
  
Nick: Sure!   
  
  
*Ethan moves behind Nick and embraces him from the back. Their bodies close together as Ethan begins to explore Nick’s chest with his hands.*   
  
  
Ethan: This part feels... interesting...   
  
Nick: Yeah?   
  
  
*Ethan now rubs in motion the captain’s chest, from his nipples to his abs, while the captain closes his eyes enjoying every moment of it. Reyes slowly starts to unzip his pants to feel more free in his arousing bulge. Ethan notices this, and moves his hand from his chest slowly down to the captain’s underwear bulge.*    
  
  
Ethan: This is... di ff erent...   
  
Nick: It’s the most sensitive...    
  
  
*Nick moans mid response as Ethan open his hand fully to get a feel of the size and form of his bulge.* 

  
Ethan: Ah, I see now...   
  
  
*Ethan then starts to slowly move around it, testing di ff erent ways to hold it, based on Reyes’ reaction. He then starts to motion his hand up and down while holding it. Making Nick moan louder and consistently.*   
  
  
Nick: Yes... Ethan...   
  
  
*Nick starts to move his body forward and back toward Ethan, with the same motion Ethan pulls his bulge. This motion causes a reaction on Ethan.*   
  
  
Ethan: Oh... I don’t know what’s going on... but I think I like it...   
  
Nick: don’t stop...   
  
  
*They continue this on a loop but before Nick could peak, Ethan suddenly stops.*   
  
  
Nick: huh?   
  
  
*Ethan quickly moves his hand away from his bulge for a moment, and goes to the top of his underwear to slowly remove it. Exposing freely Nick’s bulging cock and making his rear be tight close to Ethan.*   
  
  
Ethan: I want us closer...   
  
  
*Ethan then goes back to grabbing Nick’s cock, this time more firmly and precise, without cloth on his way. They both return to their rhythm together. Nick can hardly last any longer, and can’t imagine when was the last time he felt this much pleasure, not since he became a captain. While Ethan couldn’t resist feeling fully the captain’s body tight to him, every bit of his coding was going at insane levels throughout his whole body. Their pleasures had reached their peak moment...*   
  
  
Ethan: Nick...   
  
Nick: Ethan...   
  
  
*Nick could not hold it any longer and came all over Ethan’s hand, with a few drips falling on Nick’s body. Meanwhile Ethan felt drips of liquid fall from his robot crotch area. The high heat levels of his system, were melting. They both slowly let go of each other and took a breather.* 

  
Ethan: Are you ok captain?

Nick: Never better, how about you?

Ethan: feeling is mutual, sir.

Nick: Well I think we cleared all our doubts.

Ethan: That we did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on this site and first ever finished smut, so any comments and kudos appreciated! Normally I keep this ideas to myself and my imagination but I thought maybe someone out there really is looking for a story of these two, specially since the game ends in such a sad note, I thought it would be nice to have an extra moment of happiness for these two characters!


End file.
